Giant Crossover of Insanity
by Inhuman Heroes
Summary: THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN PEOPLE MENTION DEADPOOL! M FOR LANGUAGE!


**I don't own anything. If I did, everything would be sent to hell. Remember: I warned you guys. Someone just **_**had**_** to say something about Deadpool. This is why I didn't want you to.**

John sighed. He had absolutely no idea how this happened. He really honestly didn't. All he knew was that right now, he was in the biggest jail cell he has ever seen with every possible form of insanity roaming free. He rubbed his head as he tried to recall what happened.

_Earlier that day_

John sighed as he looked at the forest in front of him. SlenderMan escaped again. He _really _liked this forest. John ran in with a flash light in hand. After a while of searching the usual places, he heard people talking. He sighed again and ran over to warn them, but blinked in surprise at what he saw. He saw three men, a Hawaiian, a Swedish, and an African. They all were middle aged and wearing headphones holding cameras.

"Sup everybody! This is Peeeeeeeewwwwwwwwdiepie! Welcome to Let's Play Slender: The Eight Pages!" the Swedish man said to the camera.

"Hello Everybody! Markipler here ready to do another video! This is Let's Play Slender: the Eight Pages!" the Hawaiian man said to his camera. He was wearing a black shirt with a pixelized M on the front wearing a pink mustache.

"Hey-lo people. I'm iMAVERIQ and this is a Let's Play of Slender: the Eight Pages. Know that I'm only playin' this for y'all 'cuz you asked me so much." The African man said to his own camera.

"Who the hell are you?" John asked. The reactions from the three were very different. The African screamed and jumped.

"Slendy! You're not supposed to-waaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiit! You're not Slendy!" the Swedish yelled

"Oh, Hi! My names Markiplier. You're not gonna, kill me, are you?" the Hawaiian asked cautiously.

"No. Who are you and why are you here?" John asked

"Well, we were doing our first triple play of Slender together. iMAV, Pewds, and I were doing our first team up." The Hawaiian stated. John sighed before he noticed something red behind the trio. He became confused. There was nothing red in SlenderMan's forest save for his tie, and this was humanoid. His eyes widened in fear when he realized what it was.

"Oh, No." He whispered.

"What?! What's 'Oh, No'?!" iMAV screamed immediately. Suddenly, a hand shot out and grabbed iMAV's camera.

"HELLO CAMERA! I'M DEADPOOL! SHOW ME YOUR PORN AND I WILL LET YOU LIVE!" the insane man screamed while holding a gun to it.

"YAY! IT'S DEADPOOL! YOU'RE AWESOME BRO! BROFIST ME, YEAH?!" Pewds screamed in joy while holding out a fist.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS BUT IT SOUNDS AWESOME! LET'S DO IT!" the man said before they connected fists. Nothing happened, which disappointed Deadpool. He then got an idea and looked straight at Inhuman Heroes through the computer screen.

"What the fuck?" Inhuman asked

"HEY! INHUMID OR WHATEVER THE HELL! MAKE SOMETHING AWESOME HAPPEN!" Deadpool screamed.

"No. Something has to happen in order for something awesome to happen." Inhuman said while crossing his arms.

"Fuck that. I'm taking your computer." He said before reaching out towards the screen.

"You can't. You're-DEADPOOL! STOP! YOU'RE GONNA BREAK THE WALLS SEPARATING THE DIMANSIONS!" Inhuman screamed when Deadpool's arms came out of the screen and sucked the computer inside of it. Inhuman stood up, backed a few feet, and jumped straight into the portal.

"No! Deadpool, stop! _You're already breaking the walls of the universe!_" Inhuman shouted while morphing into his online form, which was the Fall of Cybertron version of Grimlock wearing a tuxedo.

"Fuck the universe." Deadpool said

"**BROFIST POWERS, ACTIVATE!**" Deadpool and Pewdiepie shouted in unison before Pewds' clothes morphed into that of Deadpools and he gained an arsenal of weapons. Pewds was fangasming over his looks when he felt a tug on his leg. He turned and was met with an extremely angering sight.

"You!" He growled. In front of him was an army of barrels, led by the one and only Witch from the Witches House. Pewds unsheathed his swords.

"DIE!" he screamed while attacking with ferocious might. Deadpool was going to join in when someone tapped his shoulder. He turned around to be met with a sexy man with white skin and no face.

"What's your favorite color?~" he purred. Deadpool gained a gigantic smile.

"TACOS!" the man jerked back surprised, then he got an idea.

"Then what's your favorite food?"

"BOOBS!" he jerked back again.

"REALLY?! ITS MINE TOO!" Pewdiepie screamed after finishing with the barrel army.

"WANNA SING THE BOOBS ANTHEM?!"

"HEEEEEELLLLLLLLS YE-AH!" the two slung an arm over each other's shoulders and got into a German dance stance.

"BOOB BOOB BOOB BOOB BOOOOBS BOOOOBS! BOOB BOOB BOOB BOOB BOOOOBS BOOOOBS! BOOB BOOB BOOB BOOB BOOOOBS BOOOOBS! BOOB BOOB BOOB BOOB BOOBS!" the two continuously screamed while jumping up and down with pictures of breasts and women behind them. Markiplier watched with a smile on his face and iMAV felt a tap on his shoulder.

"No. Fluffing. Way." He growled. In front of him stood pretty much everyone from Outlast. He felt some weights in his hands. He looked down and smiled wickedly. He was holding the fully upgraded arsenal of Kratos from God of War: Ascension.

"LITTLE PIGGY THESE NUTS! TAKE THIS AIREAL ATTACK!" he yelled while jumping up and delivering his favored attack from the game with fire enhancement. He greatly enjoyed the screams and blood coming from the crowd. The ghost tried to attack him.

"NOPE! YOU CAN EAT THIS PIMP SLAP THOUGH!" He said while dodging before changing to death enhancement and using the 'Pimp Slap' attack.

"YOU'RE DONE, BRO! YOU ARE DONE!" he yelled while attacking the insane people. Markiplier watched with sadness.

"Where's my badass fight scene? They got one." He asked himself. A hand rested on his shoulder.

"What?!" he asked. He saw Bob holding the Minecraft Glasses of Awesomeness. He took it and Bob disappeared while he put it on. He yelled as he suddenly was met with the cast of Five Nights at Freddy's 3.

"Wait. They got weapons, so…" He looked up at the sky and waited for a moment.

_**Markiplier gained No Name Brand Cinnamon Alcohol**_

"Wait…does that mean what I think it means?"

_**Markiplier drank No Name Brand Cinnamon Alcohol. Markiplier gained the ability:**_

_**Summon Five Nights at Fuckboy's Characters**_

_**Gained: Kitchen Knife**_

_**Disturbing Calm Time Mode unlocked**_

"HELLS YEAH!" He yelled

_**Markiplier uses ability:**_

_**Summon Five Nights at Fuckboy's Characters**_

_**Markiplier equips:**_

_**Kitchen Knife**_

_**Markiplier activates Disturbing Calm Time Mode**_

_**Markiplier strength goes up: 100**_

_**Markiplier agility goes up: 100**_

_**Markiplier rage goes up: 100**_

"THIS! IS! SO! AWESOME!" Mark yelled before raising his knife. "ATTACK!" he screamed before charging along with his summoned allies.

_**Freddy uses: Frazbear Combo**_

_**Bonnie uses: Bunny Combo**_

_**Chica uses: Flight Combo**_

_**Foxy uses: Pirate Combo**_

_**Markiplier uses: Murderous Rampage**_

_**CRITICAL HIT: Toy Freddy is slain**_

_**CRITICAL HIT: Toy Bonnie is slain**_

_**Toy Chica loses 1,500 health**_

_**CRITIAL HIT: Toy Chica and Mangle are slain.**_

_**CRITICAL HIT: Golden Freddy is slain**_

"Again. AWESOME!"

"_Oh, Fuck._"

"Oh, Fuck what?!" Mark asked worriedly before looking at the timer. "NOOOOO!"

_**0:00**_

_**The Puppet has challenged you**_

"You know what? Fuck yeah! We're gonna murder you!"

_**Freddy uses: Frazbear Combo**_

_**Bonnie uses: Bunny Combo**_

_**Chica uses: Flight Combo**_

_**Foxy uses: Pirate Combo**_

_**Markiplier uses: Disturbing Calm Time Combo**_

_**Puppet loses 2,000 health**_

_**Puppet loses 2,500 health**_

_**Puppet loses 1,500 health**_

_**Puppet loses 3,500 health**_

_**CRITICAL HIT: Puppet is slain.**_

"YEAH! FUCK! YOU! PUPPET!" Markiplier began to dance before everyone heard guns cocking. Everyone froze, seeing themselves surrounded by cops. Inhuman made a split-second decision and teleported back to his world with the computer. John growled at where Inhuman used to be.

"EVERYONE! DROP YOU WEAPONS AND PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR! YOU ARE ALL ACCUSED OF MURDER OF: BARRELS, A LEGLESS WITCH LADY, MULTIPLE INSANE MEN, A GHOST, AND SEVERAL ANIMATRONICS!" the cop screamed. The group all put their hands up and dropped what they were holding.

"DEADPOOL, AWAY!" Deadpool laughed manically before teleporting away. The left over men were pushed onto the ground and hand cuffed. They were stuffed into several cop cars and taken into a large jail cell.

_Now_

"Oh, yeah."


End file.
